


Compromise  Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Compromise  Poem

He compromised her.

Made her a lot more vulnerable. 

But she can't get angry. 

Because she likes him sassy. 

He saved her and gave her a chance. 

They started their intimate dance.


End file.
